


Outrageous Drink Orders and Offers

by CorinaLannister



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: A coffee shop au where Will is the barista. Elizabeth and James are loyal customers.
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Outrageous Drink Orders and Offers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Everyday Will knew Elizabeth would come through the door at 5pm or a few minutes before that. It was what kept him going through the day. Just getting to ask her what her order was, to watch her attention on him for those few seconds. Then once again when he gave her the cup with her name on. It was but a fleeting moment every day, but he savoured the smiles she gave him. 

Yet she was never alone. She was always with her beau James. The attention she gave him paled in comparison to how she looked at James. 

When writing the names on the cups he would spend a precious few moments more to make the letters of Elizabeth’s more elegant. Sometimes he would fantasise about adding a kiss or a heart. He would have, were it not for the man on her arm. He was a most impressive specimen, he was well spoken like Elizabeth too. Competing with that would end badly for him. 

Although they came in everyday they did not order the same thing. It was like they were purposely keeping him on his toes. 

Their orders had started out as simple. ‘An americano or a latte’ 

It was an entirely different matter now though. 

Today's orders had been ‘A caramel macchiato with whipped cream. Oh and soya milk.’ and ‘a double chocolate mocha with an extra shot with almond milk.’ 

Will prided himself on his work. He really did. But when given those orders in quick succession even he was not adverse to making a disaster happen. Even if he were to keep repeating those orders in his mind. Over and over again. He made Elizabeth her drink first before starting on the one for James. Once Elizabeth had her drink, and when he was making the one for James. He could see that their conversation had become muted. They would usually converse loud enough for him to hear, yet they were whispering to each other now. As if they were debating something. 

He thought nothing of it, and continued to make the drink to his satisfaction. 

When the second drink was almost finished their talking returned to a normal volume. He heard the words, ‘I hope he acquiesces to our request’ come from Elizabeth’s lips. 

His back had been to the customers so when he turned around, having only half written the name James on the cup, and saw Elizabeth holding up her cup. With not only a kiss on it but the words call me as well. He immediately stops writing and gets ready to try and talk himself out of it. 

But Elizabeth beats him to it, “Call me, pray tell does that usually work? Although, I am afraid I am already in a relationship with James. An open relationship.”

When James pulls Elizabeth closer he continues on speaking like they had planned this out, “If you were to call you would be getting the both of us. We come as a package deal.” 

Will could hardly believe it. He just stood there with his mouth open. He was unable to form words. 

He looked down at the cup in his hand. This was the solution. 

Once Will had finished writing out the name he handed it to James who then looked at it thoughtfully. Before smiling and showing Elizabeth. Who then also smirked at him. 

He had drawn a heart and added his number to it. 

For her, he was willing to try anything. 


End file.
